Aftermath
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: so, this takes place in the past, about a few months after the events of Uncharted 2. just fyi so everyone knows.


~so, this takes place in the past, about a few months after the events of Uncharted 2. just fyi so everyone knows.

Part 1  
>**flashback**<br>"Harry, there's something I have to tell you." Chloe said as she stood staring out the window of the train.  
>"Yeah love?" Harry said, looking up from the pistol he was cleaning. Chloe turned to face him.<br>"Harry," she said, walking over to him slowly, "I'm pregnant."  
>Harry studied her face for a moment, then slowly stood up. He looked down at her, an almost blank look in his crystal blue eyes.<br>"This isn't some kind of joke, is it?" Harry said.  
>"Harry, do I look like I'm joking?" Chloe said, a little agitated.<br>"Oh my god, Chloe." Harry said, touching her cheek. He kissed her on the lips. "Chloe, when we find Shambala and the Cintamani Stone, with the money Lazaravic is going to pay us, me, you, and the baby will be set for life. We'll never have to trek across some no man's land looking for some bloody artifact again!" he said.  
>"Harry, Lazaravic could kill us when he's through with us." Chloe said. "He needs us to find the stone. When we're finished, he'll just give us the money and we'll walk off. Money is nothing to him. He has plenty of it. He'll have what he wants. He has nothing to gain by killing us." he assured her, "Still, don't let him know about this. He's a dangerous man."<br>**end flashback**  
>**begin new flashback**<br>Harry was before them, slumping slowly to the ground against a pillar in the temple. He was battered and bloody, severely beaten. He was also bleeding from a gunshot wound in his abdomen. A gutshot was one of the worst kind. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Lazaravic had done this to him, for whatever reason, out of anger, or just for the convenience of disposing of him now that he didn't need him anymore. Or maybe a little of both.  
>"Jesus, Flynn..." said even Nate, who had not cared much at all for Harry.<br>"Harry, no..." Chloe said, as she began to walk towards him, but Harry unclenched his hand, revealing a grenade.  
>"Parting gift from Lazaravic. Pity he took the pin." he said.<br>"We can help you." offered Elena, always the kind one. Truly, though, his wounds were probably too far gone for help.  
>"Elena, get back." Nate said.<br>"You can't help me. Sorry, love. This isn't a movie. You're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day. And, Chloe, love, promise me you'll get the hell out of this god forsaken hole alive so our baby will live." Harry said. Chloe's eyes were glassy now.  
>"Harry, no. You have to leave with us." she begged, even though she knew there was no way he would be able to survive with his injuries.<br>"Chloe, you know better. I can see it in your eyes. I know it, too. You can't help me." Harry said, and with that, he dropped the grenade. There was the explosion, and there was nothing left of Harry. It was over.  
>**end flashback**<br>Now, Chloe was sitting alone at the same beach bar she and Harry had gone to to find Nate Drake. She wasn't drinking. She wasn't stupid and she wasn't willing to endanger the baby. But, she needed to clear her head. The ocean wind stung her face as she looked out at the ocean as the waves broke against the sand. She felt so lost. She had no idea of what she would do now. She hadn't the slightest clue how to raise a child, especially without help. She felt so alone, something she was used to most of her life. But, she was questioning whether even she was strong enough to do this alone. Now 7 months along, she put her hand on her baby bump. The baby would never even know his or her father. Of course, Chloe would do everything she could to make sure the child knew who Harry was. But, it still wouldn't be the same as the child growing up with Harry around, or even laying eyes on Harry just once. The child will never have met his or her father. They will only know who Harry was through pictures, videos, and stories. It was then that she heard the sound of someone walking on the beach. She looked up to see someone approaching the beach bar. Looking again, she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Nate Drake, and walking along side him was Elena Fisher.  
>"Well, how did I know I'd find you here?" Nate said.<br>"Nate," Chloe said, "how did you find me?"  
>"Lucky guess." Nate said, smiling at her. She looked at Elena, who was smiling gently at her. Elena's smile was a smile that was so bright that it just made you want to smile, too. It seemed that when Elena smiled, the whole world smiled, too. Chloe's nickname for her, "Sunshine", was fitting. Elena's smile was almost enough to make Chloe want to smile now.<br>"Why?" she asked, "Why are you 2 here?"  
>"It was Elena's idea. She was worried about you." Nate said. Chloe looked at Elena.<br>"Chloe, you shouldn't have to do this by yourself. I know this would be hard for you, anyway, but with you in your current state, makes losing him even harder." Elena said, looking her in the eyes.  
>"You guys, really don't need to worry about me." Chloe said.<br>"Damn it, Chloe, just let us help you for once." Nate said.  
>"Chloe, I owe you. Please, don't push us away." Elena said. Chloe sighed.<br>"Alright. Alright." she said.


End file.
